Voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE) communication refers to network communication realized by communicating data packets between a calling terminal and a called terminal.
Typically, the process of VoLTE communication includes: sending a request message to a call center by the calling terminal, in which a called number and a coding format supported by the calling terminal are carried in the request message; forwarding the request message received to the called terminal by the call center; sending a request response to the calling terminal by the called terminal via the call center, in which a coding format supported by the called terminal is carried in the request response; reaching a negotiation between the called terminal and the calling terminal via the call center to determine the coding format used during the communication. If data carried in the data packets sent is coded by the calling terminal according to the negotiated coding format, the called terminal decodes the data according to the negotiated coding format after receiving the data packets, thereby finishing the VoLTE communication.
If there is something wrong in the calling terminal, the data carried in the data packets sent may be coded by the calling terminal with a coding format different from the negotiated coding format. Then, the called terminal may be unable to decode the data according to the negotiated coding format, which may cause a mistake in the VoLTE communication.